rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Motorcycle
The Motorcycle is an alien hovercraft first appearing in Season 2. One was built by Lopez for his Robot Army but was used as O'Malley's personal vehicle for Seasons 2 and 3. It was later stolen by Donut who used the vehicle for the rest of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Role in Plot The first time the Ghost was spotted was when Doc found it in the cave at Blood Gulch. Donut saw Doc/O'Malley making plans next to the Ghost and quickly ran to get help but ended up at the wrong base and was captured by the Blues. At the end of Season 2, O'Malley rode in on the Motorcycle (though at the time the machine was still unnamed), attacking everyone present. In Season 3 it was revealed that Church gave Lopez the idea to build the Ghost and hide it in the cave when he traveled back in time to stop past events. In Episode 57, it was revealed that the Ghost was blasted into the future as well. Donut saw it and dubbed it "the Motorcycle". He then stole it and used it to catch up with the rest of Red team, running over a member of Lopez's Robot Army and a few innocent civilians on the way. Donut claimed he could do a Bunny-hop in the Motorcycle but after a few unsuccessful attempts Simmons told Donut to "give someone else a turn" and that he needed it to find the tank. Simmons hijacked the Motorcycle only for it to be taken back by Donut shortly after. Donut continued to ride the Motorcycle for most of Season 4, until Church and Simmons knocked out Sarge and Grif and took both it and the Warthog as part of the Reds' surrender, which made Sheila very jealous. The Motorcycle is only seen once in the Blues' possession and it is probable that no-one on the Blue Team can drive it. After his return from the underground cave, Donut reacquired the Motorcycle when the Red Team took control of Blue Base and continued using it for the rest of Season 5. When Washington arrived at Blood Gulch in Reconstruction: Chapter 2, the vehicle was nowhere to be seen. The Motorcycle returned to the series in Season 10, appearing in Reckless as one of the items that the Reds lost to the Blues. In Season 13, Doc and Matthews drive a pair after obtaining them from the Temple of Arms. Trivia *It is likely Donut was given the Motorcycle because the Warthog only has 3 seats, which were filled by Grif (The driver), Simmons (The gunner) and Sarge (Shotgun). *The Motorcycle appeared in an Episode 100 alternate ending, with Donut running over Sister in it before being blown up by Caboose. Caboose was then killed by the Motorcycle's falling remains leaving no character alive. Despite being clearly blown up, the Motorcycle appears unscathed as it crushes Caboose. *Donut riding the Motorcycle appears on the Season 4 DVD cover. *The Motorcycle appeared again in Drafted, being ridden by Doc and O'Malley. It also makes a brief, canonical appearance in the Season 10 episode Reckless. External links *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle Category:Red Team Category:Vehicles